


Your Hot Aunt Blows You In The Bathroom

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [21]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Caught You Staring, Confrontation, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Gotta Be Quiet, Incest, It's not The First Time, MILF, Mom's Sister, My Favorite Nephew, Reader-Insert, Risky, Seduction, Shy Nephew, Your First Blowjob, cum in mouth, gwa, script offer, swallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your hot aunt (your mom's sister) caught you staring at her during dinner (again). To your surprise, she is not mad though.. she's just confused on why you don't atleast try to shoot your shot and ask her if she likes it. Turns out she does.. and she has a thing for you too.. and even accidently suggests that she want to do something naughty with you..
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Incest [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 3





	Your Hot Aunt Blows You In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If You're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.

Psst! Hey..

[Chuckle]

You think I wouldn't notice?

What am I talking about? You don't know?

Right.. and who kept looking at me the entire time during dinner?

[Chuckle]

Listen, it's not even the first time so.. you got *nothing* to say for yourself.

You have a thing for me, it's obvious.

I just don't understand why you.. don't do anything with it though?

I mean.. you could atleast walk up to me and.. ask me if I like it..

You know, just shoot your shot and.. see if you really *are* my favorite nephew and if I really *would* do anything for you like I always say..

If you know what I mean..

[Chuckle] I see the confusion in your eyes..

You don't know what I'm talking about, do you..

[Chuckle] Of course you do..

You just don't wanna believe that what I'm saying is actually what I'm saying..

Yea.. you probably thought I would be angry and just mad at you, didn't you..

Mmm but nah, like I said.. you *are* my favorite nephew..

I'd let you slide with anything, plus..

It's actually flattering to see you stare at me the way you do everytime I come over..

Yeah, I actually.. really like it..

But don't tell my sister, I mean your mom, cause.. you know, we're "technically" not supposed to act like this around eachother..

Let's keep it our naughty little secret, hm?

I mean not that you would just run up to her for no reason and talk to her about some "hi mom, my aunt just said she thinks about fucking me!"

[Chuckle] Like.. what? But you know, just.. I wanna be better safe than sorry, so.. remember, it's our shh, secret. Okay?

Huh? What's that?

What do you mean, what did I say?

What? I said I wanted to.. fuck you? When?

Oh wow.. for real? [Chuckle]

Well, my bad.. I didn't mean that..

I guess I.. went a little too far with my thoughts there..

Because.. I actually meant to say that I wanted to blow you..

[Chuckle]

I *love* the way you react to my words..

I'm quick, aren't I.. I bet you never thought you would hear me talk like this..

Well.. you know.. it's not just words..

I really meant what I just said..

Yea.. I do want to give you a little something.. but..

Only if you want it of course.. and only if you *say* you want it..

It's kinda fucked up and wrong, cause we're family but.. I think we can both agree that we've *always* been something more than just simply aunt and nephew, right?

Even if I never told you.. I'm sure you noticed the signs..

I mean, why do you think I always make sure that I wear these sexy outfits whenever your mother invites me?

And why do I always I have to drop something, right infront of you?

You don't think I have holes in my hands, do you? I obviously did that on purpose.. every time..

And I always pick the thing up slowly.. so that you can have a good couple seconds to look at my ass.. 

Or sometimes even what panties I'm wearing under my dress..

[Chuckle]

Yeah, I've been playing this little game with you for a looong time nephew..

And if you didn't know.. that's okay, now you know.

And.. I think it's about time that we.. finally take it to the next level or.. atleast do a little something something..

What do you say, hm?

Everyone's taking a nap right now so.. no one will see us if we go together to the bathroom..

And once we're there, we can lock the door and.. you know the rest..

Why there? Because.. I like a little risk..

[Chuckle]

Yeah.. of course I'm serious..

I promise, I'm not joking with you..

I'll give you that blowjob.. but like I said, you have to tell me you want it..

Mmm because I like being told what to do..

So come on nephew.. tell me..

Tell me to suck your cock.. I wanna hear it from you..

Mmm.. [Chuckle]

Don't be shy.. just say it..

[Moan] Oh yea.. there you go..

Now tell me that we're going to the bathroom..

Mhm, come on.. tell me what to do nephew..

[Moan] Okay.. let's go then..

[Pause]

[Optional SFX for door shut and lock]

[Whispery or quieter tone from now on]

Okay, now we gotta be quiet..

If we get caught, it's over.. but you know what?

Knowing that turns me on *so* fucking much..

Mmm come on, what are you waiting for.. pull those pants down and get that dick out for me..

[Chuckle] Come on, don't be shy again now? You wanna do this or not?

Show me what you got nephew..

Mhm, lemme see..

[Pause]

[Moan] Oh yea.. look at that..

Such a beautiful young cock..

Mmm so hard too..

I must really excite you if you got this hard for me with me not even touching you yet huh..

[Chuckle] No shit.. I knew that already..

But still, seeing it for my own eyes now is.. making me quite proud of myself..

Mmm I really know how to work you, don't I..

[Chuckle]

Let's see if I can work you just as good with my mouth..

[Slow, gentle blowjob for a little bit with optional moans]

How does it feel huh?

[Chuckle]

Is this.. your first blowjob?

Really? I'm your first? Like.. ever?

Oh my god, that's.. that's even better..

Mmm I'm gonna give you such a great first blowjob nephew..

You just relax for me while I suck you off.. you're gonna fucking love this..

[More intense blowjob for a little bit with optional moaning]

[Mouth pop]

Ah, you taste so good too by the way..

Just like I always thought you would..

[Continue more intense blowjob for a little bit with optional moaning]

Do you like it when I'm looking up at you while I'm doing this?

Yea? You like seeing me how much I'm enjoying this?

[Continue more intense blowjob for a little bit with optional moaning]

[Mouth pop sound]

You can play with my hair a little bit, auntie loves that..

Mhm, do that baby, don't be shy..

[Continue more intense blowjob for a little bit with optional moaning]

You can push me onto your cock too..

Mhm, you can guide me a little bit.. make me suck you the way you want it..

Yea, don't worry, just show me how to do it..

[Even more intense blowjob for a little while with optional moaning]

Ah.. such a perfect cock for me..

Mmm.. but wait, what about those balls? Can't forget about these now, can we?

[Licking/sucking on balls for a little bit]

You like that? Does it feel good?

Tell me baby.. tell me you like the way your auntie worships your balls right now..

[Licking/sucking on balls for a little bit]

Ah.. now let auntie *really* work that cock.. I'm gonna use my one hand to stroke you and other hand to play with your balls *and* I'm gonna use my mouth at the same time..

[Continue intense blowjob for a little while with optional moaning]

Mmm fuck.. let me lick you up and down..

[Licking sounds]

Mmm I just wanna worship you nephew..

I just wanna make you feel good..

[Continue licking sounds for a little bit]

[Moan] Your cock is just so delicious..

[Moan] I need it back in my mouth again..

[Continue intense blowjob for a little while with optional moaning]

[mouth pop sound]

Ah.. yea? You feel yourself getting closer for me?

Perfect.. just cum any time baby, I don't mind if you blow your load in my mouth..

Mhm, nah, I *want* it in my mouth.. I need to taste you.. I need to taste my nephew's cum..

[Continue intense blowjob for a little while with optional moaning]

Oh come on, just let it go..

Let it go to auntie's mouth..

Let me swallow you nephew.. let me swallow that load for you..

Feed it to me.. I need it..

Just bust a nut right in my fucking mouth..

[Moan] Come on..

[Continue blowjob for a little bit longer with repeating "mhm", wanting him to cum]

[Stop, moan in response to his cumshot with cock still in mouth for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Optional gulp/swallow sound]

Ah.. I got it all..

Look..

[Opening mouth, showing] Aaa..

Mmm.. that was so tasty..

Perfect desert after the dinner..

[Chuckle]

Mmm.. but what about you huh? Did you like your first blowjob?

[Chuckle] Good.. I'm glad you loved it..

Mmm you know.. maybe..

Maybe I can convince my sister to let me stay here for the night.. or a couple days..

Would you like that?

Well I can think of some bullshit story to tell her..

Maybe I can tell her that.. I don't know, I'll think of something.

Cause.. I wanna do more with you..

Yea, this was just.. a little warmup..

The real fun will only begin a little later.. once I sneak into your bedroom tonight..

[Chuckle]

So.. I hope you're excited for that..

[Give gentle kisses for cock for a few seconds]

Oh shit.. did you hear that?

I think someone woke up..

Quick, put your pants back up, we're gonna have to leave.

One by one.. they can't catch us together..

I'm gonna try to sneak out first okay?

Shh..

Okay, looks clear..

[Kiss]

Catch you later nephew..


End file.
